


Dressed to Kill

by TextheTallOne



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextheTallOne/pseuds/TextheTallOne
Summary: There was a challenge to use the first sentence... Been so long ago, I don't even remember whose.





	Dressed to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> An ATF drabble. No sequel or continuation is implied or promised.

Dressed to Kill

By Terri Zavaleta, AKA Tex, The Tall One

 

 

 

Vin Tanner felt the noose tighten about his neck. His hands reflexively moved upward to try to pull at it --and were quickly slapped away. "I cain't breathe!" he wheezed.

 

"Mr. Tanner, if you mangle this hand-painted silk tie, I will personally eviscerate you," Ezra Standish threatened.

 

Further protests were stillborn as Nettie Wells added her two cents. "Vincent Michael Tanner, you stand still and let Ezra put that suit in order. It won't kill you to dress up and I think it's very kind of Ezra to lend his expertise in making sure you look nice for the wedding."

 

Blue eyes flashed angrily at Standish, promising retribution. The Southerner just smirked, knowing very well that he was safe--at least for the day--from the Texan's desire for revenge.  With a final pat to the collar of the very fine navy blue suit his friend was wearing, Standish eyed him with satisfaction. "I think your appearance will please even the harshest critic, Mr. Tanner. And do NOT tug at that collar. It is not, in fact, too tight. My tailor has altered the suit to exacting specifications and it fits perfectly. You are just unaccustomed to such close fitting collars. If you will leave it alone, you will soon forget about it. Now about your hair--"

 

Tanner fairly growled, "You ain't touching my hair with none of that foo-foo stuff, Standish."

 

The Southerner sighed with exasperation. "I suppose I will have to content myself that you actually stood close enough to the razor to remove all stubble. Is it your intention to wear your hair loose about your shoulders?" From the sniff that followed the question it was apparent that Team Seven's stylish gentleman did not approve of that option.

 

"No, I was fixing to tie it back--if I can move my arms--"

 

Nettie Wells shook her head and stepped forward, picking up a leather hair tie from the dressing table. "Let me do it. Just sit down a minute so I can reach while Ezra gets your boots--which have never looked better. JD did a great job with the polish."

 

"Oh, we had him polishing everyone's shoes," Standish commented. "It kept him busy and settled his nerves. Thank heaven, Buck and Chris are in charge of dressing him--and themselves--and that Rain has taken charge of Josiah and Nathan." He disappeared into the walk-in closet for a moment.

 

Tanner obediently seated himself in front of the dresser and met the old lady's eyes in the mirror. "I don't understand all this fuss and bother, Miss Nettie. It ain't like I'm the groom. Who's gonna be paying attention to me anyhow?"

 

As she smoothed the long hair into a neat club and tied it off, she smiled at his image. "Well, Vin, you did offer to stand in for her late father and give Casey away... and remember, if all eyes are on the bride, they'll also be on you as you walk her up the aisle."

 

"Oh, sh-- shoot," he grumbled. He'd forgotten about that.

 

"And don't forget all the photo opportunities for wedding remembrances," Standish added as he set Tanner's boots near the chair.

 

"Shoot me now," Vin groaned with a look of appalled horror as he gazed at himself in the mirror.

 

 


End file.
